1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to absorbent urine pads and, more specifically, to a urine collection device having disposable absorbent pads contained therein. The present device is comprised of a waist belt assembly having and a urine collection member. The urine collection member is comprised of a cup having a cover element which has an aperture for insertion of and retention of a penis. Further the cup has an absorbent pad contained therein which can be selectively discarded and replaced. As the urine is discharged from the penis to the holding cup, the urine is funneled into the lower compartment in which the urine is than absorbed by the urine pads. The urine collecting and absorbing cup also comprises four loop type eyelets located at the top of the cup's rim providing means for selectively attaching/detaching the cup member from the waist harness using the harnesses four rubber clips.
The urine collection device can be used by patients of prostate or urine path surgery. The harness assembly is comprised of adjustable buckles located on the main waist belt and two waist straps. The urine collecting and absorbing harness assembly can be manufactured using elastic material for stretch and comfort to wearer. The urine collection member may be removed and replaced by unhooking the rubber holding clips, located at the rim of the urine cup. Once the four clips are removed from the urine cup, the cup is free to be replaced. The harness device remains on the patient during the removal and replacement of urine absorbent cups. The urine collecting and absorbing cups are disposable and replaced with a new cup as required. The present invention is applicable to any kind of patient, with physical injuries requiring a urine discharge collecting and absorbing device, and will contribute to the care and sanitary conditions without causing leaking or spilling of absorbed and collected urine. The urine collection and absorbent device of the present invention provides means for storage of expelled urine prior to ultimate disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other urine absorbent device designed for the absorbing of urine discharge. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,510 issued to Iwao Matsuura on Dec. 12, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Leopoldine Walsh et al. on Feb. 19, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,051. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,541 was issued to Richard Bouser on Jul. 8, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 22, 1997 to Morton Cohen as U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,913.
Another patent was issued to James Marran on Aug. 11, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,127. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,132 was issued to Lucia Garcia on Aug. 11, 1998.